


Pain is a weakness never to be shown

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: The aftermath of Spike and Faith letting off some steam by sparring/training together.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Pain is a weakness never to be shown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_radar_technician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_radar_technician/gifts).



“I’m five by five,” Faith spoke without a hint of doubt. Even though she had just crashed into a wall and crumpled onto the floor. 

“Are you sure about that love?” Spike spoke from the other side of the room where he had just kicked Faith from. 

“I’m fine. As you can see the training session is over so why don’t you leave.”

“Whatever you say. If you ever want a rematch you know where to find me” 

The door to her motel room slammed shut and It was only then that Faith closed her eyes due to the pain.


End file.
